Kimi To Boku
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: Si no es una apuesta, ni tampoco una obsesión, qué es esto? A qué le llamas amor? Empezamos desde cero!Capítulo 3 arriba!nOn SasuNaru forever n0n Shonen Ai AU
1. ¿Amor a primera vista?

o-o mi segundo fic de Naruto, pero mi primer SasuNaru... w está estúpido, lo sé...pero...no soy bueno escribiendo!!!

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y...o-o yap..

Espero que les guste nwn

* * *

KIMI TO BOKU

Siempre me pregunté...cómo se sentirá ser acosado...? Nunca lo supe, hasta ahora, y creo que era mejor haberme quedado con la duda.Si crees que es malo ser acosado, lo es mucho peor si la acosadora es nada más y nada menos que: Haruno Sakura, la chica más resbalosa del mundo.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"Amor a primera vista?"**

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!-se oyó un grito chillón a lo lejos, llamando la atención del Uchiha, quien estaba tranquilamente comiendo unas "extrañas" galletas de arroz que le había hecho "una admiradora secreta", sabían realmente mal, la persona que las había preparado debía tener pésimas habilidades culinarias, pero sólo por que tenían un empaque muy lindo y por que se le había olvidado el almuerzo se las comió.

-Qué quieres...?

-Hay!!!me enteré de que no tenías almuerzo para el día de hoy, así que como te amo taaaanto se me ocurrió darte del mío n//n- la pelirosa extendío ambos brazos, mostrándole un delicioso almuerzo dentro de un obento, todo estaba bien acomodado y se veía demasiado tentable para comer, pero no lo aceptaría, sólo por que eran de ella.

-No lo necesito

-Claro que sí...sólo mira esas..."galletas" n.ñU estás asquerosas

-y qué? No te pedí tu opinión, y mucho menos te pedí tu almuerzo, eres muy molesta, sabes?

-Sasuke-kun!!!Qué lindo eres, te gusta hacerte el duro, verdad? X3 yay!!!eres tan lindo!!-Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke, frotando su mejilla contra la de él, sin percatarse de la cara de asco que este ponía.

-Lárgarte de aquí,quieres?

Ese comentario, frío como el hielo, fuerte como si una barra de metal de una tonelada cayera sobre tu cabeza, y doloroso como miles de kunais atravesando tu corazón.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Si no eres tú la que se vaya, seré yo, me largo...-Sasuke tomó sus cosas y en un movimiento rápido desapareció,dejando a una Sakura bastante desconsolada.

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!

-+-+-

-Mierda...ahí viene...-un rubio de ojos azules se ocultó detrás de unas paredes de la escuela, esperando a que el Uchiha no pasara a su lado...pero no tuvo suerte.

POCK!!!(disculpen mis sonidos XD eso significa que alguien cayó owoU)

-Imbécil,fíjate por dond...-Sasuke se percató de algo, la envoltura de el almuerzo de aquel chico despistado, era la MISMA que tenía su almuerzo...y también eran galletas de arroz. Vio como el rubio se sonrojaba y le pidió disculpas torpemente.

-L-lo siento...aunque tú...también deberías fíjarte por donde andas...-le dio la espalda al pelinegro y se inclinó para recojer su, ya desecho, almuerzo, dándole a Sasuke un ángulo nada despreciable a la vista ( owo por si no se entiende, me refiero a su tra-se-ro xD)

-Bah, cállate...-siguió observando con detalle aquel perfecto trasero (xD) hm...para ser de un chico torpe no estaba NADA MAL; además de que el hecho de tener prácticamente el mismo almuerzo y haberse sonrojado con su presencia, le hacían creer al Uchiha que ese rubio sería una "presa" fácil de conseguir, después de todo, nadie se resistía a un Uchiha.

Naruto sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, específicamente, sobre su trasero, lo cual provocó al rubio una incómoda sensación.

-Oye!!!N-no me veas así!!!.////.

-verte cómo?-Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente y acorraló al rubio contra la pared, acercándosele cada vez más, podía sentir la respiración agitada y nerviosa de Naruto sobre su rostro, lo miró nuevamente con un deje de perversión, e hizo presión sobre los labios del kitsune, sintió como este comenzaba a corresponderle el "beso" con un poco de torpeza, el rubio dejó caer su almuerzo nuevamente para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha, todo parecía marchar a la perfección...sólo parecía, pues pronto una bola de fans yaoi y el fan club "oficial" de Sasuke hicieron acto de presencia, sosteniendo una batalla campal entre ambos bandos.

Naruto se apartó violentamente de Sasuke, mirando confundido aquella escena, sabía muy bien que Sasuke era popular y que tenía club de fans, todas ellas pidiéndole matrimonio, sin embargo jamás imaginó que tendría tantas fans...abrió sus ojos como platos y recapacitó un poco..podría ser que aquel chico tan popular sólo quisiera un poco más de publicidad o todo se tratara de una apuesta...KUSO!!!por qué lo tenía qué elegir a él, habiendo tantos varones en esa maldita escuela?

-Apártate de mí, maldito imbécil!!!!-Naruto empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda, huyó de la escena lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Quién era ese chico?-preguntó furiosa una pelirrosa, al parece la líder del club de fans.

-Él...se llama...U-uzumaki Na...naruto...-una chica de cabello largo y azulado salió de la nada, recogiendo el destruido almuerzo del Uzumaki, se giró hacia los demás, su cara estaba completamente roja, cosa que contrastaba increíblemente con sus ojos casi blancos y su cabello-a-anno...yo...aah!!!-hizo lo mismo que Naruto, corrió muy rápido, sólo que por el lado contrario, desapareció y...nadie supo qué ocurría.

-O.O

-Pero qué rayos les pasa? Ayuden a Sasuke-kun!!!ò0ó-gritó de nuevo la pelirrosa, señalando hacia el Uchiha y mirando a la legión de chicas que estaban detrás de ella.

- xx ni loco me dejo atrapar por ellas...

Sasuke se puso de pie, y huyó de la misma forma que los otros dos, al único lugar donde ninguna de ellas podría entrar, sólo por que moralmente prohibido...el baño de hombres.

-aaaah...ah...malditas zorras...-el pelinegro apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y jadeó de cansancio, esa bola de locas sí que daban problemas, al menos las chicas yaoi eran calmadas.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, era Naruto, con un semblante completamente distraído, tanto que no se fijó que él estaba ahí, pasó de largo, se paró frente a los urinarios, bajó el cierre de su pantalón e hizo lo suyo, silbando y mirando hacia la ventana, Sasuke se acercó, figiéndo que también haría sus necesidades, bajó la mirada, fijándola en la parte más íntima de Naruto, ja...ya sabía su nombre, y...oh!!!era bastante grande, más de lo que imaginada...mmm...qué bien se sentiría poder tocarlo...

-O...oye!!!!qué tanto me miras bastardo??!!-el rubio se sonrojó tanto como Hinata y faltó poco para que le diera una bofetada, pero se contuvo, acomodó su ropa, y salió con tranquilidad del baño, no sin antes susurrar en voz baja...te odio...

Hinata le esperaba afuerza, con los restos de su almuerzo.

-Etto...to..toma...Na-naruto-kun...-la chica dejó en las manos de Naruto su obento y corrió nuevamente, esa chica era algo rara...

-Gra...cias...?-Miró lo que había en sus manos, definitivamente eso debía ser broma, eso ya era basura, ya no servía, estaba completamente desecho, miró decepcionado todo su entorno, soltó un laaaargo suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-Mmm...ese chico me interesa bastante...no sé cómo me lo ganaré...pero Uzumai Naruto será **MÍO**...-Sasuke dejó de espíarlo por la ventana, bajó de un salto del lavabo y salió del baño y miró al horizonte-a partir de este momento...comienza una guerra por amor òó...

* * *

.0. nada qué ver con el anime original XD no respeto las personalidades...creo o-o

es todo .w. sí quieren saber la continuación...dejen review XD no ya, en serio owo n.n después seguiré subiendo los demás caps. espero que les haya gustado nwn

**Reviews onegaiiii TwT**


	2. ¿Cómo se siente la soledad?

.w. de seguro nadie se acuerda de este fic feo...de hecho no sé si debo seguir subiéndolo XD pero bueno...supongo que habrá al menos una persona a la que no le aburra...

Como siempre...de este fic lo único que me pertenece es la "historia" los personajes son de Kishimoto -w- y...este capítulo es por demás estúpido...espero que lo disfruten nwn saludos a todos!!!

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

"Cómo se siente la soledad?"

Naruto llegó fatigado a su departamento (¿? XD) ,ese día había sido el más RARO en toda su vida...por qué rayos le tenía que pasar eso a él? Sí, sabía muy bien que desde que era pequeño era rechazado (o0o aja...en este fic sin sentido también le huyen por el kyuubi...-3-U) y que ninguno de sus días en esta horrible vida había sido normal, pero aún así, **NUNCA** le había pasado semejante cosa: Un guapo pelinegro acosador, una extraña chica que parecía tener por cabeza un tomate, una frentona pelirosa dando una especie de grito de guerra, una bola de chicas locas detrás del Uchiha y esa otra bola de chicas yaoi...todos involucrándose con él, todos pareciendo tener algo en su contra (bueno, no, Hinata y las yaoi no xDD)

-Esto sólo me pasa a mí...espero que mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad-se recostó en su cama, mirado fijamente al techo, posó una de sus manos sobre su estómago, sintió algo extraño...hambre...

-etto...creo que quedan unas cajas de ramen...X3!!!Qué felicidad!!!algo bueno en el día!!!-corrió a su "cocina" emocionadísimo, esperaba encontrar unas maravillosas, deliciosas y nutritivas cajitas para preparar ramen...pero, la última se la había comido ayer...

Un desgarrador grito se salió del departamento del rubio, pudiéndose oír a unos 5 kilómetros a la redonda. Un _error_ de su parte. Uchiha Sasuke, su acosador, poseía un agudísimo oído, interceptándole muy rápido ya que cualquiera que conociera a Naruto podría reconocer su voz por muy lejos que estuviera.

-Naru!!!qué ha pasado?! Iré a rescatarte!!!-Sasuke emprendió un largo viaje para llegar a casa de su nuevo amor, quien ahora tenía a su alrededor un aura que daba miedo, su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía, y su voz se oía terrible, el hambre lo mataba, el odio hacia el mundo crecía...

El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado...no, no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo al respecto!!!...y que mejor que ir al supermercado por unas cuantas cajas de ramen, aunque en esas cajas se le irían sus ahorros no importaba, podría recuperarlos más tarde; se puso la sudadera, tomó su dinero y sus llaves, salió de la casa con una radiante sonrisa de sólo imaginarse aquel delicioso sabor del ramen (marca Ichiraku para no perder la costumbre xDD!!!además esto nos explica el porqué de sus malas habilidades culinarias oOo) y emprendió su viaje a el centro comercial :D

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba en calles algo solitarias, se había desorientado un poco, después de que el grito de Naruto cesó, ya no supo exactamente a dónde ir...era obvio que se había perdido, pero como era un Uchiha no podría dejar a un lado su orgullo y aceptar el hecho de estar extraviado, disimuló estar un poco( sólo un poquito XD) cansado, y se recostó en una de las paredes, oyó unos pasos a lo lejos, su oído nunca fallaba, así que lo más probable es que alguien de dirigiera a donde él; pudo alcanzar a ver 2 figuras, una más alta que la otra...ambas personas se acercaban más y más, pareciera que le habían estado siguiendo desde hacía ya varios metros, su memoria también era "privilegiada" y creía recordar haberlos visto antes, estas personas se acercaron más y más...comenzaba a reconocer al más bajo...podría ser... no era posible...era persona era la que había provocado un sentimiento de odio hacia la gente...el era su hermano...era UCHIHA ITACHI!!!...y el otro...UN TIBURÓN CON PIERNAS Y MANOS?!!! Con qué clase de gente se metía su estúpido hermano...? POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAN AHÍ AHORA??!!!

-_qué debería hacer...? No, no puedo huir de nuevo...no ahora..._-Sasuke estaba en problemas, no podía huir, no tenía intención de pelear con su hermano mayor...no podía moverse en lo más mínimo...

-Ja...pero miren a quién me encontré...a mi tonto hermano menor...¿me extrañaste pequeño?-Itachi sonrió prepotente, acercándose al confundido Sasuke.

-Así que este es Sasu-chan...bah, es más patético de lo que me platicaste, Itachi-san-Kisame, el tiburón "bípedo" (xDD sí...lo sé...eso sonó nerd xDD!!!pero me da risa ú-u) se paró al lado de Itachi, con los brazos cruzados, mirando con superioridad a Sasuke, este, sin duda, daba más miedo que Itachi, era muy alto...y era un tiburón...OU

-Itachi...qué haces aquí...?-Sasuke no podía retroceder, estaba acorralado entre sus "acosadores" y la pared.

-Mmm...digamos que te extrañaba mucho y quería saber cómo estabas, no es así, Kisame?-el hermano de Sasuke miró a su compañero con una sonrisita malvada, después de volvió a su hermano, y con una velocidad impresionante, asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Sasuke, quien soltó un gemido de dolor (x-x eso se oyó tan...yaoi xDD) de la comisura de sus labios escurrió un hilillo de sangre con saliva, el menor, completamente furioso le devolvió el golpe, sólo que lo lanzó a la quijada de su hermano, pero este, con la misma velocidad con la que le golpeó lo esquivó, dirigió su puño nuevamente al estómago de Sasuke, provocándole al menor un terrible dolor, escupió mucha sangre y dejándolo en el suelo completamente indefenso (sé que esto se parece a lo que pasó en la serie owo ojalá no me odien xDD pero tenía qué hacerlo DX!!!) Kisame miró atónito lo que su compañero le hacía a Sasuke, realmente era fuerte. Finalmente, Itachi dio un último golpe, una fuerte patada en el lugar donde había apuntado anteriormente, su hermano ya estaba "inconsciente", su blanca playera ahora estaba casi toda teñida de rojo, permanecía tirado en el suelo, con su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tenía un horrible semblante de dolor, Itachi de dio la vuelta, alzó una mano como señal de que ya era hora de irse, Kisame le alcanzó, y siguió con su mirada el cuerpo del menor de los Uchiha, era una lástima ver a ese chico tan _lindo _en ese estado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Wiiii!!!!No lo puedo creer!!!-gritó de felicidad Naruto viendo un enorme anuncio en el supermercado: _**"Ichiraku ramen celebra sus 10 años como marca número uno de ramen, por eso, por cada 2 cajas de ramen sabor original que compres (duh xDD) te regalamos una con nuevo sabor!!!Además, como oferta especial, llévate 2 al precio de 1!!"**_

Naruto dio unos saltitos, tomó su canastilla y comenzó a hacer cuentas...sólo llevaba dinero para un par de cajitas, si por cada 2 te regalaban 1 nueva era igual a 3 cajas...y te podías llevar 2 al precio de una...X3333 (soy una mierda en la matemáticas así que si mis cuentas son malas no me maten xDD) o sea que...podría comprar 14 cajas...y...y...encima le darían de regalo unas 7 con el nuevo sabor...sería posible que fueran 21 cajas al precio de 7? (xDD) Kyaaaaah!!!X3 era el chico más feliz del planeta!!!Tomó sus cajas de ramen como poseído, pagó y "huyó" del lugar por si sus cuentas estaban mal y había pagado menos, corrió y corrió, sin darse cuenta de qué camino había tomado, se detuvo un momento a tomar un poco de aire, dejó la bolsa de su "mercancía" a su lado, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiró agitadamente, miró al suelo...acaso lo que veía era sangre? Pequeñas gotitas rojas formaban un caminito, llevándolo a las abandonadas calles donde Sasuke se había perdido, agarró su bolsita y fue al lugar de donde provenía la sangre, esa imagen era terrible, un chico lindo (xDD!!) estaba tirado en el suelo, apenas si respiraba, un charco de ese espeso líquido rojo estaba a su alrededor, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo...PERO SI ERA SU ACOSADOR!!!

-p-pero...qué pasó… ?-el rubio sostuvo entre sus brazos al pelinegro, con su única mano libre acarició su rostro...definitivamente no podía dejarlo ahí, después de todo...aún le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.

Cargó al Uchiha en su espalda...era más ligero de lo que imaginaba, dio unos cuantos pasos con pesadez, pero después se acostumbró, era muy extraño que el tipo más guapo, fuerte e inteligente de la escuela hubiera sido golpeado de esa manera, se debía de haber tratado de personas con fuerza sobrenatural...y lo más difícil era...por qué lo habrían golpeado...claro!!!probablemente por bajarle la novia a alguien de la universidad (en mi fic están en la secundaria...;o;) era de esperarse, a Sasuke le encantaba estar rodeado de chicas, aunque lo pensó más detenidamente, por lo general, nunca había visto a Sasuke dándose apasionados besos con nadie, de hecho ni siquiera lo había visto con alguien, probablemente era una persona a la que le gustaba llamar la atención pero no le agradaba involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie...

Tanto se quedó pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba muy cerca de su casa. Subió las escaleras muy lentamente, cargar con alguien encima de ti y con una bolsa llena de tesoros( xDD) no era cosa fácil.

Con mucha dificultad logró abrir la puerta, entró a su cuarto y recostó a su amado (X3) en la cama, después fue a la cocina, acomodó su sustento en la alacena, cogió un paño y lo humedeció, regresó a su habitación, se sentó al lado de Sasuke y limpió cuidadosamente su rostro, se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, le quitó la playera(sin intenciones malas XD) para después lavarla, aprovechó para pasar el mismo paño húmedo por su pecho, posteriormente lo cubrió con una sábana y salió de su cuarto a lavar la playera de Sasuke y hacer algo para comer, estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con pesadez, le dolía mucho el estómago y tenía nauseas, no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, pero tenía un agradable olor y apariencia, se incorporó y caminó un poco, el dolor le impedía moverse bien, pero al fin llegó a la puerta, sujetándose con fuerza el vientre. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Naruto, el chico rubio con el que había jugado esa mañana, en sus labios se dibujó una tierna sonrisa y se acercó a Naruto.

**-**M-me haz secuestrado..para vengarte por lo de la mañana...?-preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta, con un débil hilo de voz, el ojiazul dio un salto de sorpresa, no esperaba que el Uchiha se levantara tan rápido.

-No, debería vengarme ahora mismo...mira el estado en el que estás...pero, no es así, te encontré en el suelo cuando regresaba del centro comercial (:D XD) y...obviamente no podía dejarte ahí-sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, era **TAN** vergonzoso!!!estar diciéndole eso al chico que le gustaba...aunque sabía que ese mismo día había intentado "abusar" de él, le seguía pareciendo atractivo, después de todo, como Sasuke había dicho, nadie se resiste a un Uchiha.

-Aah...-el chico que estaba en la puerta retrocedió un poco, el dolor había aumentado y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Ba...baka!!!estás bien???!!-Naruto corrió a sostenerlo, evitando que su cabeza golpease el suelo.

-Na..naruto...-su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y miles de pequeñas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmesí.

-Sasuke...no debiste haberte levantado...idiota!!!-tenía que fingir, tenía que fingir que no le importaba mucho el pelinegro, lo levantó y lo recostó con suavidad en la cama, apartó el cabello que Sasuke tenía en la frente, estaba muy afiebrado, ya había anochecido y él no estaba en condiciones de regresar a su casa, Naruto decidió olvidar lo ocurrido y darle refugio esa noche al menor de los Uchiha-descansa...Sasuke...-este ya estaba "profundamente dormido", Naruto apagó la luz y salió silenciosamente del cuarto; se detuvo, cabía la posibilidad de que el ojinegro empeorara en la noche...oh! sí...recordaba que tenía un futón guardado por si alguna vez alguien se quedaba a dormir en su casa, definitivamente era la solución perfecta...

Sacó su futón y lo acomodó cerca de la cama, así podría estar al pendiente de su "chico", se acostó y, como lo había hecho en la tarde, miró al techo, esta vez, su mirada tenía un toque de melancolía...habló con voz baja, no quería despertar a Sasuke.

-Nee...sabes...cómo se siente la soledad? Sabes lo que es estar solo todo el tiempo sin alguien que te dé aunque sea un poco de amor...?-dicho esto, cerró sus ojos y se durmió, Sasuke, con la poca fuerza que tenía se levantó, miró a Naruto...era realmente lindo cuando dormía.

-Claro que lo sé Naru...claro que sé qué se siente estar solo...prometo que no volverás a sentir eso...-se bajó de la cama, bajó consigo unas almohadas y se acostó al lado del rubio, abrazándole con fuerza, hundió su rostro en la espalda de Naruto, quien sintió su tibia respiración. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios...tal vez, al final, el día no había sido tan malo...

* * *

owo...reviews:D 


	3. Desde cero

**_T-T kyah...qué terrible xD este capítulo está horribleeee!!!Todo pasa demasiado rápido a mi parecer, tengo serios errores de narración...y ni hablar de la ortografía ahora que nu tengo word XD pero bueno uwu si no le entienden díganme en qué parte y yo se lo cambio, también si creen que algo está mal todas las criticas y sugerencias son aceptadas...sólo no sean muy crueles xD no se me da bien esto de escribir fics o-o_**

**_Naruto no es mío -.-U es de Kishimoto y...espero que les guste ;3;_**

* * *

CAPITULO 3 :

DESDE CERO

-Mmm…-el rubio comenzó a percibir una sensación tibia en rostro, se dio la vuelta, evitando que los rayos del sol le diera en la cara, pero ahora sintió otro tipo de "calor", creyó oír unos latidos, una respiración y sentir un ligero olor a colonia, que definitivamente, no era la suya...abrió los ojos y...oh! sorpresa!!-Sasuke...???!!(sonrojo por parte de Naru xD) p-pero qué...??!!!-Naruto se apartó rápidamente.

-Ah...? Ohayou...-el moreno se levantó, frotó sus ojos y dirigió su vista al rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron y un silencio incómodo reinó el lugar.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Eh...ya te sientes mejor?-fue lo único a lo que atinó decir Naruto.

-Sí...supongo que debo darte las gracias...aunque claro, ese no es mi estilo, así que no pidas mucho-el orgullo de Sasuke había vuelto, estaba muy agradecido con Naruto, pero como él mismo decía, no era su estilo, no estaba seguro de darle las gracias "correctamente".

-De cualquier manera no esperaba mucho de ti...bueno, quieres desayunar?-preguntó Naruto ya desde la cocina.

-Seguro, yo me iré a _**duchar-**_puso especial énfasis y tono sensual a esa palabra (xDD) aah...de seguro el rubio se pondría muy acalorado imaginándose a el súper atractivo Uchiha Sasuke y su perfecto trasero (XDDD!!!!) y pues...no se equivocó, el pobre chico ya no sabía que hacer con su rostro, estaba completamente rojo, escondió su cabeza detrás de una sartén

-m...mira, tengo ropa limpia...p-por si quieres...tomarla prestada...y tu playera...está en el cesto de ropa limpia...x3x

-Oh...gracias-maldito Sasuke...tenía que ser tan sarcástico? Y para empeorar la situación, comenzó a quitarse la playera antes de salir del cuarto...definitivamente era un presumido...-por cierto-dijo Sasuke paseándose sin playera-qué pretendes hacer para desayunar?

-qué dijiste...?-Naruto le miró detrás del sartén, lo estaba haciendo enfadar...

-Mmm...dónde me dijiste que estaba mi playera?-el pelinegro ahora se estaba desabotonando el pantalón...bajándoselo lentamente...

-MALDICIÓN, SASUKE!!!NO SEAS UN CERDO PERVERTIDO!!!-un hilillo de sangre se escurría por la nariz del rubio.

-Vamos, no creo que ver el cuerpo de otro hombre sea tan grave, de todas formas es lo mismo...-Sasuke desapareció en el pasillo, poco después ya se oía el sonido del agua cayendo.

-Mierda, cómo le gusta molestar...qué iba a desayunar hoy? Ramen!!!-sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial, se olvidó por completo de su compañero y preparó feliz su tazón de ramen y recordó que había sobrado unas galletas de arroz del día anterior, vaya, tal vez con eso daría una buena impresión al exigente chico que se estaba duchando, ese cuerpo debía lucir realmente sexy debajo del agua, con todas esas gotas recorriéndole el pecho, la piernas, el...¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando??...Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio al Uchiha pararse en el marco de la puerta.

-Y?

-Qué?...-Naruto lo miró. Bastardo, tenía la toalla atada a la cintura...era mucho para un pobre chico que nunca se había enamorado...

-Qué vamos a desayunar?-se acercó lentamente y escudriñó con la mirada los alimentos...un tazón de ramen instantáneo, galletas de arroz...y un vaso de leche de la noche anterior.

-No te gusta el ramen verdad? _"Oh, maldito, di que no...no quiero tener un tazón de ramen menos..." _

-Pues sí...pero prefiero comer esto...-tomó una galleta de arroz, la mordió...y enseguida supo que sus sospechas eran acertadas, el terrible obento que había recibido ayer era del rubio que en esos momentos disfrutaba de su desayuno, guardó silencio...sería mejor investigar un poco más.

-Naruto, tu hiciste estas galletas...?-tomó asiento y observó con detenimiento aquella galleta.

-Sí, por qué?-un fideo se introdujo con rapidez y con un movimiento serpenteante en la boca del rubio, era una imagen muy tierna xD.

-Tú...fuiste quien me dio ese almuerzo ayer? El que tenía una envoltura de zorritos y espirales?

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Entonces? Si fuiste tú o no?-La mirada del rubio se volvió sombría y su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo nuevamente.

-Si te digo que sí...que harás?-se tomó lo último que quedaba en el tazón y se puso de pie.

-No lo sé...y dime...yo te gusto?-sintió que él también se sonrojaba, pero aún así no apartó su mirada de Naruto.

-Eso no te importa, o sí...?-dejó los trastes en el fregadero(lava trastes o como se diga xD), se giró violentamente y espero la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Digamos que sí, verás, yo no tengo ningún interés especial en los chicos, tampoco en las chicas, sé que soy popular (buuh xD creído o3o) y que todas las tipas de la escuela ansían ser mis novias, hasta quieren tener un hijo conmigo, y haz de saber que sí he tenido novia...pero nunca he sentido amor por nadie, generalmente todos se dejan influenciar por la apariencia; así que tenía la esperanza de que hubiera alguien que me quisiera por lo que realmente soy, no sólo por el aspecto...oh...creo que hablé de más .w.!-Sasuke tenía ganas de desaparecer, él, un orgulloso chico rodeado de chicas, con una estupenda vida y con tantos privilegios...estaba declarando sus cursis secretos? Eso era comenzar mal el día, mientras tanto Naruto permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua, una sonrisita de lado se formó en su rostro y segundos después estalló a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja!!!!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ESO FUE TAN GRACIOSO!!!XD jamás pensé que serías tan buen actor Sasuke!!!xDDDDDD!!!-Naruto terminó rodando en el suelo, su rostro estaba rojísimo y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro.

-..."_-.-U Si serás idiota...acaso nunca entiendes las indirectas...?"_-Sasuke se acercó al rubio y le dio una patadita( oOo nada dolorosa, de veras! xD) en el estómago, Naruto paró de reír, vio el sonrojado rostro del Uchiha, podría ser que lo que había dicho anteriormente era algo así como una "declaración de amor"?

-Sa..sasuke...no me dirás que...

-Naruto, yo...-se dio un golpecito con la palma de la mano en la frente, debía de comportarse!!!no podía perder la compostura en una situación tan penosa como esa.

-Sasuke...-el rubio se acercó un poco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, casi un ligero roce-sé que...probablemente yo sólo me he dejado guíar por la apariencia, y probablemente fue así al principio...no sé si te acuerdes de mí...te conocí en primaria, sólo que íbamos en distintos grupos, como ahora...nunca te hablé ni me acerqué a tí, hasta hace poco, pero...-se separó del Uchiha y apoyó ambas manos en una repisa que estaba detrás de él, posó su mirada al "infinito" y continúo hablando, de forma seria y algo angustiada-no quiero que tu estés conmigo por puro deseo...sólo por experimentar conmigo...por el simple hecho de que me tomes como una de las tantas personas que caerán a tus pies sin dudarlo...aunque sé que eso lo haces con todas esas chicas...sin embargo, yo no soy como ellas, yo...sí me enamoré de tí...y quiero que TU te enamores de mí, así que si crees que eso es imposible...esta será la última vez que te topes conmigo...-Naruto soltó un largo suspiro y se volvió a Sasuke, en espera de otra respuesta (XD)

-Naruto...te parece...si comenzamos desde cero?-el pelinegro bajó la mirada...era como perder un poco de su valiosa dignidad, realmente no se acordaba del rubio, así que podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista...

-Síp!!!-el rubio sonrió sólo como él sabía hacerlo, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sasuke y le miró con algo de ternura-da tu mejor esfuerzo..ttebayo.

Sasuke sintió ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hizo, sólo pudo asentir lentamente.

-Nee...más te vale que prepares tus cosas rápido...ya casi es hora...-Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto y se detuvo en seco...-por cierto...quieres ir junto conmigo a la escuela?

-Claro...-el Uchiha cerró los ojos, y casi involuntariamente...una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-...y entonces me lanzó una bola de lodo..no recuerdo qué hice...-Naruto llevaba hablando sin parar desde que habían salido de casa, que si la mascota de su salón había muerto, que el perro le había mordido el pie...casi toda su vida iba resumida en esa conversación, y al rubio parecía no acabársele el aliento para seguir contando sus anéctodas.

-Oe, dobe...ya llegamos a la escuela...

-Eh? d-dobe? ME HAZ LLAMADO DOBE???!!!qué te pasa!!!-Naruto comenzó a agitar sus brazos y alegar como loco, sin duda alguna era un chico bastante especial-como venganza, ahora serás...SASUKE-TEME!!!òOó

-Hm...puedes bajar un poco la voz?-Sasuke se puso nervioso, muchas miradas se habían clavado en ellos desde el grito de Naruto.

Unos horribles ojos "verdes" fueron los que más odio mostraron...esa chica con amplia frente y un genio insoportable...la líder del club de fans del Uchiha...la persona más fea en el mundo...haruno sakura...

-Sa...sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!!!QUÉ HACES CON ESE BASTARDO DE NUEVO?-la "chica" se plantó frente a Naruto y estuvo a punto de darle una fuerte bofetada al pobre rubio, si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke intervino a tiempo y desvío el golpe de la pelo chiclerosabarato (se me pegó XD)-pero Sasuke-kun!!!qué es lo que te pasa? acaso este estúpido te ha envenenado???!!!

-No le digas estúpido...no te metas con él o te irá mal hijita de mami...sabes lo que te estás buscando?-el Uchiha la miró de una forma escalofriante, su voz era demasiado seria y ronca y cualquiera que lo oyera huiría de ahí.

-Baka...no hagas eso...estoy bien...-Naruto tomó a Sasuke del brazó e intentó apartarlo de Sakura-te meterás en problemas teme...

-Pobre de tí que te vea ponerle una mano encima a este chico, me entiendes?-Sasuke le torció ligeramente la mano, causando un pequeño grito de dolor por parte de la chica, luego se alejó de ella con tal violencia que Sakura casi caía.

-Sasuke...vámonos, no quiero que estoy tener problemas por esto!!!-Naruto comenzó a tirar del brazo de Sasuke fuertemente, hasta que logró llevarselo lejos del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el lugar del "enfrentamiento" se rodeó de chicas locas que apoyaban a Sakura, todas ellas a su alrededor ofreciéndole consuelo, pues ya estaba llorando amargamente y juraba vengarse pronto.

-Vamos, Sakura-san, no se preocupe...de seguro ese tipo es sólo una aventurilla...ya pasará...de seguro Sasuke-san no tardará en dejarlo!!!-las chicas imbéciles intentaban alentarla, no sabían exactamente que ocurría, pero si su líder lloraba era algo realmente malo.

-Oigan ustedes bola de inútiles...ayúdenme a levantarme...e invesitiguen el nombre de ese chico...-sakura extendió su mano esperando la ayuda de sus aliadas, aunque más bien parecían sus críadas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke...no crees que te haz pasado un poquito...?-Naruto aún no se soltaba de su brazo, se sentía tan bien ese contacto, su pecho ligeramente apoyado de su brazo...era muy "placentero"...

-No, no me he pasado ni un poquito!!!sabes lo que ese intento de mujer intentó hacerte?-gritó Sasuke, haciéndole ver al rubio cuán enfadado estaba.

-S-sí...pero no tuviste por qué hacer eso...-Naruto se sintió extraño...se dio cuenta de que parecía una parejita de recién casados en su primera pelea...

-yo no iba a dejar que te golpeara...lo sabes...-Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarse...desde cuándo la gente parecía defender a los agresores?

-Está bien...pero promete que para la próxima me dejarás actuar a mí...todavía no somos nada, además sé cuidarme solo...-el rubio se separó del Uchiha y le sonrió...-te veré a la salida!!!por cierto..si te da hambre me buscas...después de todo nunca estoy acompañado...nos vemos!!-se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo rápidamente...cada vez estaba más convencido de que ese chico le gustaba...y le gustaba muchísimo.

-Lo prometo...-era obvio que Naruto ya no le había escuchado decir eso, ya estaba muy lejos...cerró sus ojos e intentó calmarse, pero no fue posible...esa chica le había estado molestando desde que ingresó a esa escuela...hacía ya unos 3 meses, y desde entonces su estadía en la escuela había sido una pesadilla...sí, siempre había sido acosado, pero nunca de esa manera tan obsesiva como lo hacía la pelirrosa. Caminó con pesadez hasta su salón...esperaba que los días pasaran pronto y...que Naruto le hiciera caso...

Las horas pasaron sin nada interesante...operaciones matemáticas...literatura...química..argh!!esas cosas no eran NADA atractivas...necesitaba salir y olvidarse de todos sus problemas...Itachi, esa plasta de nombre sakura, el lindo chico rubio adicto al ramen...la escuela lo estaba sofocando.

-lo llaman en la dirección...-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Uchiha-san...me oye?- su maestro le estaba llamando?

-Eh?-se sintió idiota...no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

-Que lo llaman en la dirección Uchiha-san!!!

Sería posible que la sakura lo hubiera acusado de intento de agresión física? Lo dudaba, esa chica no era capaz ni de quejarse porque le habían hechado lodo a su almuerzo, sólo sabía protestar cuando alguien se acercaba a él...vaya...era bastante molesta.

Se levantó de su asiento y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo de la burla de sus compañeros...estaba seguro de que sus estúpidos compañeros eran más infantiles que un niño de 3 años...cielos!!!estaban en secundaria!!!cómo era posible que se ríeran de eso? Bueno...no importaba, ya estaba bastante lejos de esos pubertos idiotas, ya no oía sus burlas, pero se acercaba cada vez más a lo que sería su peor pesadilla.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, un chirrido terrorífico le hizo tener un escalofrío que no pudo contener...

-Uchiha, por qué ha tardado tanto?- preguntó la directora (Tsunade xD) con su ya típico tono de voz serio.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama...mi hermano es un tonto que no tiene consideración por los demás...-dijo una persona que estaba de espaldas, su voz era idéntica a la de...

-ITACHI...???!!-Sasuke se quedó atónito al ver nuevamente a su hermano, su amigo azulito ya no estaba, pero eso era lo de menos...qué rayos hacía ese estúpido abusador ahí?

-Uchiha, guarde silencio por favor!!!-la directora reprendió a Sasuke por gritar en su "pacífico" instituto.

-Hay, hermanito, eres un auténtico baka!!Mira lo que provocas!!-Itachi disfrutaba ver a su pequeño hermano enojado, sufriendo, llorando...y todo eso, le encantaba ser cruel con él.

-Pe...pero de donde rayos saliste tú imbécil??!!-el menor de los Uchiha estaba enfurecido, no podía creer que su hermano bastardo estuviera en ese lugar.

-UCHIHA!!!no lo repetiré de nuevo, cálmese o tendrá un reporte, me entiende?-Tsunade le miró con enojo, ya estaba bueno de tanto grito, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza después de una súper borrachera el día anterior.

-Tsunade-sama, en serio, lo siento, pero mi pequeño hermano siempre ha sido un idiota...-el chico de cabello largo sonrió burlonamente.

Sasuke tomó una decisión, comprendió que entre más se enojaba su estúpido hermano más disfrutaba el verlo así, por lo que intentó guardar la comportura e ignorar al bastardo ese.

-Ya...dígame qué quiere...-habló con fastidio; no tenía nada de genial estar en esa situación.

-Itachi-san ha decidido ingresar en el colegio, por lo que deberás darle un recorrido por toda la escuela para ver si lo convence, y como ustedes son hermanos debern llevarse bien...quiero que se de prisa para no perder mucho tiempo de clases, de acuerdo?-la directora acomodó una pila de papeles y volvió la vista a los 2 chicos-vamos!!ya vayánse!!tengo muchas cosas qué hacer...-la rubia bufó y se llevo una mano a la frente, ya harta de estar frente a tanto adolescente de lento procesamiento y encima con una resaca que creía no se le iba a quitar en días.

_-Maldita anciana...-_el Uchiha menor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la dirección y no prestándo atención a ver si el mayor le seguía o no...sólo faltaban 20 minutos para el receso y no quería perderse un momento con Naruto-oe...tú, date prisa, quieres?-se giró un poco y vio como Itachi le seguía, con las manos metidas entre las bolsas del pantalón y analizando todos y cada uno de los detalles de la escuela.

-Huuy, pero cuánta frialdad, déjame ver en qué estado está el colegio, sí?-definitivamente quería hacerle enojar. Una "corazonada" le decía que Sasuke tenía algo importante por hacer, sólo por eso se tardaría demasiado. Caminaron, caminaron, caminaron...y caminaron otro poco...Itachi viendo de un lado a otro, sonriendo malvadamente, por el contrario de Sasuke quien comenzaba a encorvar su espalda hacia adelante, agotado y enfurecido, prefería no decir nada porque ya sabía como reaccionaría su hermano.

Pasaron 15 minutos, 17...19...y riiiing! la maldita alarma del receso sonó, ya faltaba poco por mostrar de la escuela, pero Itachi sólo hacía el tontito gastando su valioso tiempo.

YA!!!No lo aguantaba, llevaban caminado sin parar todo el rato, todos ya estaban en el patio, almorzando, algunos jugando futbol...todos divirtiéndose...y él qué? parecía la niñera de un completo idiota que estaba más que dispuesto a arruinarle el día.

...y pasó por donde él debería estar en ese momento...ahí estaba su lindo rubio comiendo...completamente solo, sentado en una banquita bajo un frondoso árbol, tenía un obentô sobre sus piernas y comía muy lentamente...su mirada permanecía fija al suelo, se veía muy triste...¿sería su culpa? Naruto alzó su mirada y vio a un preocupadísimo Sasuke mirándole con melancolía, a su lado iba un chico más alto con el cabello atado a una "cola de caballo" (es que no me gusta la palabra coleta DX)...el menor se detuvo y parecía querer decirle algo, pero Itachi le sujetó fuertemente por un brazo y se lo llevó casi corriendo. Naruto se quedó muy confundido...¿quién era el otro chico¿Qué hacía Sasuke con él? Ambos desaparecieron rapidamente. Aún quedaban otros 20 mintuos de receso, Sasuke apresuró su paso y por fin terminó...dejó a Itachi de nueva cuenta en la dirección y corrió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a donde el kitsune. Todavía seguía ahí...sentadito y viendo con extrañeza el lugar por donde Sasuke e Itachi había desaparecido.

-Dobe!!!-llegó casi arrastrándose a la banca, se dejó caer en ella y se acostó, sintiéndo el aire estrellarse suavemente contra su rostro, el cabello se le movía muy ligeramente, también sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto, su cabeza había quedado justamente rozando su pierna derecha. Sintió la tibia mano del Uzumaki acariciar con cariño su cabello...¿cómo había llegado a eso? No lo sabía con exactitud, nunca había sentido semejante sensación de tranquilidad...y menos con alguien que acababa de conocer el día anterior, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el agradable contacto que tenía con Naruto, pero la voz de este lo sacó de sus pensamientos (pobre...siempre lo interrumpen cuando piensa xD!!!)

-Nee...Sasuke...¿quién era el chico que te acompañaba hace unos minutos?

-Mi hermano...-el Uchiha hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando ya no podía sentir las caricias del rubio, aún no abría los ojos y habló con pereza.

-Ti...tienes hermanooooo??!!!-Naruto se sorprendió ¿cómo era posible que teniendo hermano hubiera sufrido semejante golpiza el día anterior¿vivía solo¿por qué no le había hablado de él?

-Sí, tengo hermano...y es de lo peor...y para hacer las cosas más difíciles planea entrar a la escuela...kuso!!!-no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que al abrirlos ahí estaría Itachi con su sonrisota burlona.

-Demo...Sasuke...es tu hermano, no puedes decir esas cosas de él...-Naruto tomó con los palillos un poco de arroz y lo acercó al rostro del Uchiha, probablemente tendría hambre. El pelinegro abrió su boca al sentir los palillos cerca de él...sin duda alguna ese almuerzo lo había preparado Naruto, no tenía un sabor magnífico, pero al menos superaban por mucho a las galletas de arroz. Así permanecieron un rato, Sasuke ahora se encontraba con su cabeza sobre la pierna de Naruto y este le daba de comer en la boca...cada minuto que pasaban juntos era algo genial, Naruto sentía como si fueran pareja de toda la vida...¿podría ser que Sasuke si le estuviera correspondiendo o sólo quisiera llevarlo a la cama y después dejarlo? Era mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Los minutos pasaron rápido, tenían que volver a clases, gracias a que Naruto siempre estaba en un lugar muy alejado de todos, Sasuke pudo robarle un suave y tierno beso de los labios antes de volver a su salón de clases, Naruto sólo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba...aquella tierna escena de amor la prescenciaba alguien, una persona que los miraba con mucho interés...y otra que los miraba con odio...ambas personas con un fin en común...hacer que esa linda relación que comenzaba a formarse llegara a su fin...

* * *

**_Nee...qué piensan? ;3; está demasiado confusa? va demasiado rápido? es demasidoa estúpido? no tiene fundamentos? xD ¿es mutanteeee? ;O; sé muy bien que todo lo que pasa aquí es demasido extraño xD sigo pensando que no debería seguir escribiendo..pero los reviews que me mandan me dan un poquito de ánimos...aún así, dudo de mi talento como escritor o-o intentaré tener el próximo capítulo listo pronto pero me despediré del fic si no funciona xD ok, ya...oOo voy a responder los 3 reviews que me mandaron...uh!!!qué emoción!!!es la primera vez que respondo reviews!!!n3n _**

_**-AGHATAMALFOYBLACK:** Itachi seguirá haciéndole la vida horrible a Sasuke xD lo siento oOo pero pronto será controlado, descuida nwn!!!así que no te preocupes xD gracias por tu review!!!n3n_

_**-Blue.dragon.eye: w**ah!!!gracias por tu comentario!!estuvo todo kawaii nOn nunca se me irá la inspiración yaoi xD es genial, ne? nxn haré lo posible porque la historia no muera :3 cosa que siempre pasa con mis fics xD!!!pero te prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por terminarlo nwn cuídate mucho y estaré esperando tu comentario esta vez nOn_

_**-nohely:** úwu sí...lo sé...es pesado oOo de hecho..todo es pesado xD creo o-o sí!!!a mi también me gustó lo último xD fue tan romántico X3 qué bueno que te haya gustado nwn espero que esté iwal te guste oOo gracias de nuevo!!!nwn_

**_Es todo xD se lo dedico a MI Narutín...aunque me da pena que lo lea por tanta indesencia que digo-escribo xD te amo Naruuu :3_**

**_-Sasu- [Yoshiki-kun xD_**


End file.
